


the taste of you

by silkythighs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Nasty, Omorashi, Piss Play, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Watersports, Wetting, if thats not ur thing dont read, jungwoo is obsessed with piss, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkythighs/pseuds/silkythighs
Summary: jungwoo is a piss slut and just wants to drink yukhei's piss.





	the taste of you

(note: i'm aware me and my piss kink are gross if thag's not your thing pls don't read. i'm not a writer and this is my first time writing something like this so bear with me lol)

yukhei's long, slender fingers pressed firmly against jungwoo's swollen bladder, forcing a high pitched whine to escape past his lips — his teeth biting down on his lower one tightly to try and keep any other noises concealed, but when yukhei pressed harder and wrapped another hand around jungwoo's hardening cock, he couldn't help but let out an open mouthed moan; yukhei smirking at his reaction. 

from yukhei's cool demeanor, jungwoo thought perhaps the younger of the two wasn't as desperate until he noticed the way he held his legs shut, his body squirming in resistance every couple of moments. the sight alone was enough to turn him on even more.

and jungwoo took advantage of this, hand moving towards yukhei's cock, the soft boy's hand looking undeniably small on yukhei who eventually whined in pleasure to the warmth of jungwoo's hand. 

the two were jerking each other off at a steady pace; the pain and pleasure from full bladders and strained cocks filling the room with deep and high pitched moans and a series of quiet curses from the both of them. 

"i'm gonna —" jungwoo's hips lift and yukhei pushes him back down onto the mattress, hand firm against his bursting bladder, jungwoo's hands moving from yukhei's cock to his hands, pushing them away before he cups his semi-hard dick, thighs squeezing shut. 

"fuck." jungwoo says softly, eyes shut as tightly as his legs but a small spurt of piss manages to squirt onto his thighs and in his hands, the light yellow liquid dripping onto the sheet beneath them.

yukhei grins at the opportunity to tease his hyung and he doesn't hesitate when speaking; "did you piss yourself?" the word piss is enough to make another stream of pee leak from jungwoo's softening dick, the honey colored piss dripping past his fingers and he turns his head, hiding his face in the pillow next to him. 

"just let go. piss yourself for me." yukhei encourages and pushes jungwoo's hand away, grabbing his cock — wet with the warm piss and he teases the head with his thumb while his other hand is pressed against his bladder and the moment yukhei began to massage it; jungwoo lost it.

the stream started out slow; small spurts of piss making jungwoo cry out yukhei's name as he rushed place his face in his neck, a smile finding a way to his innocent face as he whispered to yukhei as the piss streamed from his cock onto his own stomach and chest, messing the sheets underneath them. 

"please let me drink your piss." jungwoo said into yukhei's ear, hot breath sending chills down his spine; yukhei aiming his jungwoo's cock towards himself and moaning at both the words and warm stream that landed on his own dick. 

"you wanna drink me even after making a mess of yourself like this? are you going to show me how much of a piss slut you are?" 

jungwoo nodded desperately and he reached down, covering his hands in his own warm piss just to lick them clean, moaning at the taste as his stream came to an end. 

both of them were covered in piss, jungwoo shamelessly wearing it on his body and yukhei kneeling on it, his own cock dripping with the other's yellow pee as he crawled further up the bed.

jungwoo was left breathless while he sucked on his fingers desperately, off in his own little perverse world as he came down from the intense orgasmic feeling he got from emptying his bladder especially in such a filthy manner.

he looked down at jungwoo who was still desperately sucking the bitter flavor from his hands, seemingly getting high off the taste and his eyes widened at the sight of yukhei above him.

he turned his head, mouth falling open for yukhei; "please give me your piss. i've been thinking about it all fucking day." jungwoo carelessly pushes on yukhei's swollen bladder, a look of desperation on his face as his teeth dug into his lower lip; his breathing uneven. he needed it. 

yukhei grabs a fist full of jungwoo's hair and pulls his head back, same hand going to force his mouth open and the other hand wrapping firmly around his own dick, aiming it towards jungwoo's mouth. 

"are you going to drink it all for me like a good piss baby?" yukhei asks and jungwoo nods, mouth wide open and salivating. 

yukhei's eyes darken, the first few drops of piss landing on jungwoo's chin and eventually becoming strong enough to squirt into his pretty mouth, hyung swallowing it down and nearly growling at the taste of his hot piss going down his throat.

jungwoo wrapped his lips around the head and continued to drink the yellow liquid, throat bobbing with every swallow, eyes not daring to leave yukhei's. 

"such a good baby boy. you love the taste of my piss, don't you, slut? drinking it so well." yukhei's voice trembled with pleasure and arousal, watching his hyung swallow him without spilling a drop. 

jungwoo did love the taste of yukhei; his piss wasn't as bitter as his own and tasted somewhat sweet — and jungwoo couldn't get enough of it. 

whenever he noticed yukhei was desperate for the restroom, jungwoo would he tugging at the younger member's pants, cutely begging him to empty his bladder in his mouth. 

loud moans echoed through the room from both of them, yukhei pushing his hips forward when his stream became weaker, his piss going straight down jungwoo's throat, making him gag slightly; some of the piss spurting out and yukhei didn't hesitate to smear it on his cheek with a smirk. "tummy all full with my piss, huh?"

jungwoo's cock twitched at the filthy words and the thought of having to piss out what he just obediently drank from yukhei's cock later that night turned him on all over again. 

yukhei sighed when he finally finished pissing and he couldn't help but thrust deeper into jungwoo's warm mouth, still horny from their perverse actions and the aroma they were forced to smell. 

"you want my cum?" 

of course, jungwoo nodded and spit the cock out from his mouth briefly. 

"please."


End file.
